Jamaica
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: Sam and Diane along with their son, are invited by the father of Tracy, girlfriend of Samuel, to a holiday in Jamaica. Some characters were presented in my previous story "The parents of the girl". LAST chapter now. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The bad taste that Jessie, ex of Samuel Malone Jr., left to the family, gradually was dissolved with the preparations for the trip to Kingston. Tracy's father had invited all of them to a holiday in Jamaica. It was a nice detail by Thomas, with the desire to spend the summer period with her daughter and also to close ties with his future in-laws. What he felt was that his mother, Dorothy, not be encouraged to join the group.

Upon arriving at _Norman Manley International Airport,_ the heat was torrid, typical Caribbean in July.

Thomas Miller received his daughter and the rest of her companions almost by foot of plane. After kisses, hugs and handshakes, they boarded a small bus chartered by Thomas for the occasion, and they were led in a small tourist tour by Kingston to the hotel , lying in comfortable chairs inside the small air-conditioned bus. The National Heroes Park, Devon House, the ruins of Port Royal, the beaches of Hellshire and Lime Cay ... Finally they arrived to the hotel built by the father of Tracy, the_ 'Lois Miller Grand Hotel'._

When you get there, everyone gasped. They knew it was a luxury hotel, but that exceeded the imaginable. The area belonging to the hotel, was limited by a low wall of white stone at medium altitude.. Inside everything was covered by manicured lawn that looked velvet. Only the access road for vehicles and pedestrian trails, walking areas, were covered with whitish gravel. The lawns were dotted with beautiful fountains accompanied by small groves of palm trees, native plants and trees as a botanical garden. The building was a huge shaped rectangular prism. Despite its enormous size, gave a feeling of lightness thanks to the glass facade. The huge gateway, was flanked by two waterfalls falling from the top of the building and whose waters sank in a beautiful artificial lake that surrounded the hotel. Thomas explained that half of the building, the main front, was dedicated to the reception, offices, travel agencies, shops, boutiques, hairdressers, casino, library, gyms, saunas, spa, theater, conference rooms, etc. ,while the other half, rear, facing the sea, was dedicated to the rooms and suites, unless the ground floor, where the kitchens were, bar, terraces, restaurants, clubs and pools . To access the building were two bridges. One at the main entrance, and one in the rear, overlooking the hotel direct beach access.

-Bloody hell! -Sam said without thinking unable to repress his astonishment at such luxury design and materials.

-Sam! Do not speak this way, you know that I do not like the bad words.-said DIane-

-Sorry - Sam apologized - I've never seen anything like it.

While they were registering in the receipt of the hotel, Sam returned to be surprised.

-Great Heavens! What you see here …- Sam hissed.

-This time is for the tanned girl of the black thong, isn´t it dad? Samuel 'said softly.

- Have you seen, son ?.

- Dad! You think I'm blind ?.

Father and son laughed , but the laughs were cut immediately.

-May I know what's wrong with you, guys? -Tracy said a bit angry- If there is something funny, you could share with others, and so we would laugh all.

-I'll teach your suites ... -Thomas interrupted laughing, realizing what Sam and his son were up to.

When they went into one of the huge elevators, from the contiguous elevator, someone caught powerfully the attention of Diane. He was a tall man, somewhat portly, with gray hair, white beard. He walked haughtily and majesty. Seemed a philosopher or a scholar of ancient Greece. That guy's face was familiar for her. Diane could swear that I had seen somewhere. But where? When? Diana was adrift in a sea of doubt.

The suites were bright, elegant, beautiful ... and contiguous, separated by doors with locks on both sides. They had all kinds of details. King size beds, hall, lounge with TV and Hi-FI, WI-FI, office, bathroom with a huge bath with jacuzzi, shower, etc …

Thomas enjoyed watching the faces of his guests between surprise, amazement and admiration.

-Dad! This is fantastic -said excited Tracy.

-Thomas, this is beautiful! It's a dream! -Diane said exultant- Words can not express how wonderful it all is, let alone to thank this detail.

-It's nothing, Diane -Thomas replied complacently- is a great satisfaction to have you here.

He was still speaking when he was interrupted by a beautiful, velvety female voice external to the group.

-Sorry Mr. Miller, but has an important call.

-Thanks, Lauryn. Now I go.

Lauryn Campbell was the elegant, beautiful and faithful secretary of Thomas. She was an African American middle-aged woman, 1.70 tall, had measures and a curvature in its stylish body that any man made mute. Her black hair combed into very fine dreadlocks, which then collected in a thick ponytail. She was not almost made up. Her natural beauty not needed. Her full lips, and her eyes were large and brown, with long, thick lashes. Her manner and form of expression denoted that was cultured, probably in college.

Thomas realized he had not made the presentations:

-I have been a rude. I present my secretary, Lauryn Campbell. She is my right hand, my trusted person. Without her I could not take a step.

Lauryn lowered slightly flushed look for the compliment, drawing a soft and elegant smile before replying to the gallantry of his boss.

-As usual, Mr. Miller exaggerates and overestimates my work. On the other side is a pleasure to meet you all and welcome.

-Hi! I'm Tracy, daughter of Thomas -said as she left behind Samuel-. -suddenly Tracy realized that Lauryn turned pale- something is wrong ?.

-No, nothing -said Lauryn- you are identical to your mother.

-Did you meet Mom? Tracy asked.

-No -answered Lauryn- What happens is that your father has a picture of your mother on his desk. Honestly, you are like two drops of water. So you surprised me. Sorry.

-Does not matter! -Tracy said before continuing with introductions -this is my boyfriend Samuel and these are his parents, Sam and Diane Malone.

-Are you Sam Malone? Did the Red Sox player? Oops! I saw you play when I was little. My father was a baseball fan. Always he took me with him to watch Yankees games. I have not said, but I'm from New York.

-And when you were girl, you were so beautiful as now? -Sam asked, paying compliments to her.

-Sam ! -Diane protested before the smile of all-.

-But.. I have not said anything bad! …It's just an innocent question...

-Mr. Malone, you´re a flatterer-said Lauryn with her best smile-

Thomas and Lauryn said goodbye for now. Quietly they went to answer the call and other matters, leaving their guests comfortably in their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Sam and Diane went to his bedroom soon after dinner. She was a little tired, and Sam accompanied her. He wanted to prolong the night with the others, but without Diane, Sam knew he was not going to enjoy equally.

Samuel and Tracy went out to get a couple drinks with Thomas and Lauryn who, to everyone's surprise, was an excellent dancer. The first one amazed was Thomas. He had never treated her outside the strict work environment in the office. He always had the notion that she was a sensible, serious and efficient secretary at work, but he never considered that ,outside of that environment, she was a funny, cheerful woman who could enjoy life, much less who could dance, move rhythmically and sensually. Also called him the attention her laughter. It was a contagious laughter and musical, a beautiful laugh. At that moment Thomas regretted not having heard it before, during all the time they spent together.

Tracy realized. His father hid, but not take his eyes when Lauryn came to dance, sometimes alone and sometimes not. One of those times was when Samuel and Lauryn danced together.

-What's wrong, Dad? you don´t remove your eyes of Lauryn...

-No ... Nothing ... Nothing -said Thomas embarrassed at being surprised by his daughter- I had never seen Lauryn in that way.

-How much time she goes working with you?

-All life. Since I started lifting all this. I have never had another secretary than her. She has always been by my side. He has worked for this company as I do. Maybe that's why no has never married. I must admit that the company and I are very absorbent.

-And you have never gone for a drink with her after work? Incredible…

Tracy smiled mischievously and said nothing. Thomas realized of the significant silence associated with a mischievous smile of his daughter.

-Now, what happens? Thomas asked her

-Nothing ... Nothing ... Tracy was still smiling.

-No! No, no, no! Do not think weird things!I ,forbid you! ,Do you understand? -Thomas was embarrassed, her cheeks flushed.

-Ha ha ha! Tracy laughed, very funny! You look like a traffic light!.

-Not true! -Thomas protested.

-Yes, it´s true! -Tracy could not stop laughing.

When Samuel and Lauryn returned after the dance, they were surprised by the faces of father and daughter. One with cheeks red as poppies, the other with funny face and laughing openly.

-What happen with you two? Samuel asked.

-It's nothing! -Tracy said cutting her laughter -Things between fathers and daughters. Isn´t that Daddy?.

-You are a cheeky ! Thomas said a little grumpy.

-Totally agree, but you love me isn´t it , Daddy? -Tracy said with funny face and singing voice.

Thomas could not resist, and kissed her on the forehead as he hugged her. Tracy was its Achilles heel. All evils disappeared when he hugged his little princess.

-I've had very good tonight, -said Lauryn- But unlike you, I'm not on vacation. I have to go. Tomorrow I have to work and is a little difficult to take a cab at this hour.

-Do not worry -said Thomas- I'll go with you. I need a mental break. Tonight my daughter is very funny and a bit weary...

After the farewell, Thomas and Lauryn walked away without pause but without haste, under the watchful eye of Tracy, who sought in every gesture of both of them some sort of signal revealing!

Will continue soon…


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, after breakfast, Samuel and Tracy went to the beach while Sam and Diane chose to go to the huge hotel pool, quieter for sunbathing. Diane wore an elegant light blue swimsuit with a sarong with similar colour, sunglasses and a picture hat. Sam was wearing his navy blue suit, also his sunglasses and a shirt unbuttoned in Hawaiian style.

Diane was still mulling over his head. This guy that had seen the elevator she saw him again at dinner time. His face was strikingly familiar to her. but who the hell was he?

She was settling on a lounger by the pool, when suddenly, right in front of her, across the pool, he was the man sunbathing.

-Sam! Look at that man! He is the man of the elevator. Whoever told you. I do not remember who he is, but I know that I know him. What a bummer!

-The man in front of us?- said Sam pointing his finger- That one lying in the sun and with white beard?

-Do not point with your finger! -said Diane smiling- Do you know who is ?.

-Of course I know who is!… And you too -Sam was playing with her, enjoying the moment-.

-But who is? Diane was getting nervous.

-You don´t remember, right? -after a pause that seemed eternal to Diane, Sam continued speaking- …That man was the wedding gift of Frasier for us, that one whom we visit in his hotel, the same one whom you drove to despair in order to take you the reason after he said to us that we should never marry…-Diane stared Sam, dumbfounded. She opened lightly her mouth, stopping to see a bit her teeth through her lips.

-Of course, is Dr. Simon Finch-Royce- Sam was enjoying himself, but as he saw that Diane was still with his mouth open, transfixed by the surprise, said slyly:

Honey, you can close your beautiful mouth. When Diane responded, A smile showed itself in Diane's face that he did not like Sam.

¿Diane? ... No, no ... wait ... but what are you gonna do? …

It was too late. Diane had risen from the beach chair and, without thinking twice, had gone directly to Dr. Simon Finch-Royce. During all the years she had been married to Sam and living a happy marriage, Diane had often thought how wonderful it would be to tell him how wrong fool had been that man. Now was her chance.

-Dr. Finch-Royce !Dr. Finch-Royce ! Diane cried as he ran holding her enormous picture hat with one hand.

Dr. Finch-Royce ,when listened his name, looked up from his recliner to locate the woman who called him. When I saw Diane, at first he did not recognize, but she was presented herself as Diane Chambers, Frasier Crane's friend. Suddenly, Finch-Royce twitched and was incorporated as moved by a spring, with his eyes and his pupils dilated. He had recognized her.

-Fuck! The crazy barmaid! damn my luck! Not again!. -he thought.

Right away, he stood up and ran like a bat out of hell into the hotel lobby to catch a lift. Diane kept yelling his name.

-Dr. Finch-Royce !Dr. Finch-Royce ! Hold On. Do not run ... I have something to say you...

-I thought so! ,but I don't want to hear . Get away from me!... I had sufficiently that night in Boston! For the rest of my life !.

-It is important! -insisted Diane.

-I don´t care! -said Simon Finch-Royce meanwhile he ran as fast as he could - You are crazy. Stay away from me!, Somebody help me, for the love of God !.

-Diane! Stop! -Sam was running after Diane as part of that bizarre chase.-

When Dr. Simon Finch-Royce was about to get to the elevator and get his salvation, his age and lack of exercise betrayed him. He had to stop to take air because his heart beat like a runaway horse. He looked back and saw that Diane was approaching him inexorably. Simon closed his eyes for a moment and resigned himself to his fate. During the short time in which he had closed his eyes, he saw his life to flash before him briefly. Even that night in Boston, especially that night, twenty-seven years ago.

-Could you say me why you fled? 'said Diane as she stopped and took air staring Dr. Finch-Royce

-Because you are crazy !.

-No, I'm not! Diane protested.

-OK. You earn -Simon Finch-Royce admitted reluctantly to shorten the moment- Tell me what you have to say and forget me forever.

Once she was in front of the doctor, Diane did not know how to tell what she desired so fervently

-Well ... You see ... I ... Well, I mean ...

-Oops! I see that, over the years, you have gained in eloquence - commented Dr. Finch-Royce with sarcasm and british phlegm - That's all you had to say? Thank you very much, but I have better things to do. Have a good day !.

Simon was on the verge of escaping when Diane imposed herself with new impetus.

-Just a moment!…I still not finished with you.

-Listen to me! - Dr. Finch-Royce said angered- I believe to be having infinite patience with you. Therefore I beg you to tell me whatever and leave me alone.. Forever !.

-…You once told my fiance and me that we should not get married. You said exactly we should not see each other anymore -argued Diane.

-I remember it. ...And ?.

-…You made a mistake about it. We married, have a son and we´re happy -said Diane triumphantly- I haven´t needed to marry twice like you to meet my soulmate ... What do you think ?.

-Fantastic!,Congratulations! -Simon Finch-Royce replied phlegmatic as usual -I´m sorry not have attended to the wedding or christening, but I had better things to do. With regard to my marriage, I regret to inform you that I became divorced once more. My experience has shown me that relationships are often complicated by trifles. However, I think I was right all anyway. that's your husband?... I thought so…

Diane looked where Dr. Finch-Royce pointed, and saw Sam chatting animatedly with a very tanned beautiful girl in black long hair, longer legs, and with a black thong so tiny and tight that almost leaving her breasts out.

-That's a low blow! It means nothing -said Diane angry.

-Ah not? -said with a wry smile- - God be with you!

Diane was not going to leave it at that. She would not give up so easily.

-Are you a lousy marriage counselor! -Diane said raising her voice- And you claims to have treated the case of the Princes of Wales? Prince Charles and Lady Di divorced! Are you a fraud and a fool!.

That broke the patience of Simon Finch-Royce. He stood rooted to the spot, he turned on his heel to where it was Diane and said very angry:

-Go to hell!

- Go to hell you, rundown genius. ! -Diane replied triumphantly.

Simon said nothing more. Exasperated, was lost among the group of people going up in the elevator of the hotel. Diane was happy, had obtained satisfaction to taste.

At that time Diane recalled that Sam was apparently flirting with a beautiful long-haired Venus and tanned skin. When she turned back to where was Sam, the girl was gone, and Sam walked slowly toward her smiling with hands in pockets of the trousers of bath. He looked at her, accentuating his smile. Sam knew what would happen, but did not care. Had an ace up his sleeve.

-Sam, darling, can you tell what you were talking with that ... young lady? Diane said with a mixture of anger restrained and forced education.

-Young lady?... Ah! you mean the girl from earlier? -Sam said playing dumb.

-Yes, Sam! Just that girl who that concealed as little…

-Nothing! -Sam said quietly keeping your smile. Obviously he was playing with Diane again.

-Nothing ?.

-Well ... Yes! -Sam said.

-Aha! What? -Diane said inquisitorially

-Yup! -Sam said - I gave memories to her uncle.

-How do you say? -Diane was confused.

-Happens she's the niece of Norm, well, better, the niece of Vera... She is the daughter of his little sister.

Diane was not expecting something like that. She was speechless, but the shadow of suspicion hung over her thoughts. Sam had been spared for now…

**Will continue**


	4. Chapter 4

Samuel and Tracy were having a great time at the beach. They swam, practiced windsurfing, even they got into a canoe. Although both were very athletes, Samuel had more endurance than Tracy. Therefore, she had to finally sit in the sand on the beach on her towel.

-Come on! get up ! -said Samuel funny- Do not be lazy !.

-Lazy? We all morning doing all kinds of exercises. Do not know about you, but I'm exhausted and also I 'm thirsty.

-Okay! As you wish...

They were still speaking, when someone greeted them.

-Good morning, guys! Are you enjoying? -Lauryn asked- your father sent me to know how you are.

Tracy realized that Lauryn smiled without taking his eyes of her..

-Lauryn, forgive me, but you look at me in a way that I do not know what to think.

-No…you forgive me, -she replied- As I said the other day, you're a lot like your mother. You're identical to the picture that your father have in his office. I still remember the first time I saw that picture!.

-How long have you known Thomas? -asked Samuel-

Lauryn smiled slightly as she averted her gaze to the infinite horizon. After a few seconds of silence and memories crossing in an instant in her memory, she began to relate her experiences with Thomas.

Thomas was a young dreamer who had just arrived in Kingston, recently had completed his college career. He was only a short time in Jamaica, but he invested all his savings in a local where he would mount a travel agency. That place was small and shabby. He needed a secretary. When I applied for the position, there were five women more. I was waiting with the other candidates. When Thomas called me I walked into his office for the interview, and there was a picture of your mother. After my interview, he went out and dismissed the other candidates. Since then, we work together.

-Had he then the photo of Mom? -Tracy asked surprised.

-Yes. It has always been there. Sometimes I surprised your father in his office embracing this photo, his face contorted with pain. -Tracy noticed how Lauryn was moved by the pain of her own father. -

-It seems that the pain of my father hurt you -Tracy said without shame- you love him very much... Am I wrong ?.

Samuel and Tracy saw the face of Lauryn trying to quell feelings long hidden in the depths of her heart.

-Yes, of course! -Lauryn said very nervous- I appreciate your father. He is a great leader and a great man.

-I do not mean that, and you know it - it´s very evident what you feel for him. And I would dare to say that my father started feeling very attracted by you -said Tracy-

-For real? - the heart of Lauryn leaped with the revelation of Tracy.

-I would add you make a great couple -said Samuel-

Lauryn lowered her head while smiling, but a shadow of regret erased her beautiful face.

-Both are great, really. I know what you're trying to do, but it is impossible.

-But, you love him? Tracy asked.

Lauryn hesitated to answer, but seeing the sincerity and affection reflected in the eyes of Tracy, could only yield.

-Of course I love him! …from the first day when he interviewed me, I was very nervous, not the interview itself, but by the way he look at me…

-So why do not you try something? -Samuel asked.

- I realized he was still in love with his late wife. And I can not fight against a ghost, a memory, someone idealized. So I decided to settle for being his secretary, his friend, his shadow ... whatever it was, just to be as close to him.

After a heavy silence, Tracy spoke.

-You know what I'm thinking, Samuel ?.

-What ?.

-We need help from your mother.

-Good idea! You're right !.

-What's up? What are you talking about? -Lauryn said bewildered.

-Nothing -Tracy replied- Diane, the mother of Samuel, is an angel from heaven to resolving the impossible love.

**Will continue.**


	5. Chapter 5

They were prepared to be going to sup on. The four were in the suite of Sam and Diane. Diane was plethoric:

-I am so satisfied of that you have trusted in my for the matter of Lauryn and Thomas. -said Diane-

-It was idea of Tracy -commented Samuel.

-Really? -the excitement of Diane was increasing- …you´re very sweet, Tracy! Have you heard it, Sam? What do you think ?.

-I do not like that you get into the matters of the others and less that you try to involve me in them.

-But it's so romantic ... -insisted Diane.

-Yes. For you, all is romantic. This time I will not allow that you tangle me in it. Speak what you want. I am going to give me a walk along the hotel. See you at the restaurant later.

Sam left the room.

-Do not notice to what Sam says, always he has been a bit namby for these things ...Let's see what we can do ….-said Diane.

Sam was walking through the vast hall of the hotel, when he stumbled with Thomas that went to the bar.

-Sam! ! …Where are the others ?.

-In the room. They had things to talk about, and I didn´t want to participate. It is a subject that bores me. So I went for a walk around the hotel. It is very nice.

-Thanks, Sam !. That deserves an award. We go to the bar! What will you take?

-Soda, over thirty years ago that I didn't drink alcohol.

-I see, it´s awesome. Do not drink but you are owner of two bars? ...

Already sitting in the bar, continued the conversation.

-It has always fascinated me how people take a drink, and tells his life to the barman -said Thomas.

-Yes, it's true! To me it has happened hundreds of times. In fact, that I met my wife.

They both laughed. Thomas spoke again:

-Can I ask you a favor? …You can be my bartender tonight? You look like a man of great experience…

-What is the matter? -inquired Sam.

Thomas told his story and what happened the night before with his daughter at the disco. Sam nodded. He thought that someone, somewhere, was playing a prank. he didn´t want to get into that case, and the matter was face to face with him.

-… The fact is that I find myself at a crossroads. On one hand, I still love and remember my Lois. But, on the other hand, I feel something strong for Lauryn. The worse is that it makes me feel remorse. I don´t know what to do?… What do you think ?.

-"And God said, 'It isn´t good that the man should be alone'"

-What? -Thomas exclaimed.

-"It isn´t good that the man should be alone". It is a verse of Genesis. I´m not a very religious man. I am Catholic, though. Whoever was very religious was my mother. She made us read the Bible.

-I understand.

-You will see, Thomas. I've spent half my life going from one woman to another. I'm not going to cheat you, it was fantastic and very enjoyable. But when you find the woman of your life, you look back and it seems that past life is meaningless. That I happened with Diane.

-You are very fond of her, right ?.

-Yes. Sometimes spending jokes about it. Sometimes we fight. But I can not live a single second without Diane. -Sam looked that Thomas listened assertively.

-I know that Lois and you ye abode very much in love. I think that's why Tracy is so fantastic. She´s a lovely girl…Diane and I love her very much. But, because of all that, Lois must be suffering for you…

-I do not understand -said Thomas. What do you mean ?.

-It´s very easy. When you love someone, you want the best for that person. Lois, wherever she was, should be grateful for your faithfulness. But she must also suffer seeing you're alone, without a woman at your side who loves you and look after you.

-Do you really believe that? -Thomas asked.

-Yes, of course, I do. Also know that Lauryn loves you. Lauryn confessed her love for you this morning, front of my son and your daughter…

-What's up? my life is public domain?- said Thomas- everybody has a say...

-That is precisely what you should avoid.

-But you ... -the father of Tracy was confused.

-But what ?. I'm not telling you to do anything. . what I'm saying is you don´t put barriers. I say we must let things flow naturally. If something should arise, will emerge. Lauryn is a beautiful, intelligent, wonderful woman. And you're a lucky guy to have found her in your way. Who knows?. Maybe she was sent by your wife, Lois…

Sam stood up, his soda was completed, and left Thomas alone at the bar with his glass to think and make a decision.

**Last chapter soon…**


	6. Chapter 6

Sam was walking through the hotel lobby when I saw appear to Diane and the guys coming out of one of the elevators. Diane was so beautiful, he thought. No matter how long they'd been together. With each passing day, he was more in love with her than the first day he met her, entering in his bar charged with luggage and accompanied by a pompous and arrogant jerk.

-Where have you been? With niece´s Norm, again? -asked Diane-

-Who´s Norm niece? -Samuel asked-.

- I'll tell you later ...-Sam replied to his son in almost unaudible whisper - So no -said Sam addressing Diane- I've been walking around there and having a soda in the bar. It´s a very nice pub. He gave me some ideas.

-The boys and I have a great plan for Thomas and Lauryn. You will love it! -Diane was excited.

-How cool! - Sam satirized- What will you do? Are you going to torture them until they confess?.

-What goose you are! -Diane laughed- I have invited them for dinner tonight.

-What I said, you´re going to torture them.

They headed toward the entrance of the hotel restaurant. It was simple and majestic, all glazed. So you could see the vast and elegant dining room. At the door, waiting for them, was Lauryn, elegant and beautiful, as always.

-Good night! You all are very elegant.

-You really are beautiful! -Sam said gallant- If possible, after dinner, save a dance for me.

-It will be an honor, if Diane gives me permission -Lauryn replied-. Diane smiled giving her approval.

-My father hasn´t come yet? -Tracy asked.

-He called and told me to be delayed a couple of minutes -said Lauryn- Better we wait him inside.

When they were about to enter, were approached by Thomas.

-Good night! Sorry for my delay. Had a very important issue I had to decide. It took me most of the afternoon.

-No matter -said Diane.

-In fact, I still have not resolved. -said Thomas- Sorry, but I need to talk with Lauryn privately. Meanwhile look the menu, there are some delicious dishes. Now we will meet with you.

Sam, Diane and the boys obeyed and went to the restaurant. Diane was a little intrigued. There was something mysterious about Thomas attitude. When they sat down, Diane looked openly, through the glass of the restaurant, as Thomas spoke with Lauryn.

- What are you going to drink, Diane? -Sam asked.

-Shut Up! Do not interrupt me! -Diane said- I'm concentrated.

-Concentrated? Come on! What you are is a gossip, gossiping. -Sam scoffed her between complicit laughter of Samuel and Tracy.

-Chhhsssss ...! -Diane whispered- He is telling her something ... Look! Have been taken from the hands !.

-You're not listening to me, right? -Sam was more surprised when he looked at the boys.

-Oh boy! I can not believe it. Diane has led you to the dark side of the force... You look too !

-Watch Out! -Diane warned- they come.

Thomas and Lauryn entered the restaurant smiling and holding hands. Tracy watched them excitedly. When they reached the table of Sam and Diane, Thomas made an excuse for what he would do.

-Lauryn and I just had a very interesting conversation, but we have reached an inescapable point we must ... say ... seat it in private. You must excuse us, but we gotta go.

-Of course! -Diane said, speaking on behalf of everybody- We understand..., do you guys, right ?.

-But before I go I want to say one more thing, -said Thomas posing his free hand on the shoulder of Sam- Thanks for everything, Sam!. I said it once and I will repeat again: You are a wise man. Goodbye everyone!.

Before anyone could say anything, Thomas and Lauryn were gone. Suddenly, all eyes fell on Sam. He felt intimidated.

-What? Sam said.

-Can I ask what did you do?- Diane asked.

-Diane is right -added Tracy- What have you told my father ?.

-That's enough! Sam looked exceeded- and I have not said or done anything. We only had some drinks at the bar and chatted amicably. That's all.

-Aha! -Diane was thinking about coming to a conclusion- That´s the question … What did you talk about? What did you say ?…

-I ... I ... -Sam stammered- ...what about the maitre?, no notes this table?, I'm hungry !- Sam said in a louder voice

After dinner, the girls went to "powder her nose". Sam and his son waited sitting by the hotel pool, now illuminated.

-If you do not want to talk about the father of Tracy I will not insist. But what's that mom has told that you saw in the hotel the niece of Norm?.

Sam smiled amused and a little mischievous.

-She wasn't the niece of Norm. Was the girl from black thong. While I chased your mother to leave alone to Dr. Fitch Royce, our pedantic doctor, accidentally I bumped into her. The girl has apologized. I told her not to worry and if I were thirty years younger, perhaps, I would invite her to have a drink... It was something innocent, there was nothing else. The story of Norm's niece was a trick to avoid having a fight with your mother. But keep me the secret.

-Your secret is safe with me -Samuel said smiling- You're incredible Dad !.

Father and son laughed. Meanwhile, on the bridge leading down to the beach, a big round moon that seemed to emerge from the sea, cut out the silhouette of two lovers who kissed tenderly: Thomas and Lauryn.

**_And with this story, I finish which would be a first or, if you like, a full season of my particular sequel of Cheers. I have thought about collecting all the stories from "Overtime" to "Jamaica", in a remembering book to myself and by personal satisfaction. Soon I will begin to write, and publish here, a new stage of my story. I hope that, until this moment, you liked it and that you will continue reading and reviewing in the future. Cheers to everyone!._**


End file.
